1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method that facilitates the selection of a specific broadcast channel from a plurality of broadcast channels received by a mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals now provide many additional services beside the basic call service. For example, user's can now access the Internet, play games, watch videos, listen to music, capture images and videos, record audio files, etc. Mobile terminals also now provide broadcasting programs such that user can watch television shows, sporting programs, videos etc.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. Further, mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals.
Recently, diverse broadcast programs are transmitted on more broadcast channels. However, it is often difficult for the user to easily view and select a channel among the plurality of provided channels.